


Confident Confessions

by femslashfantasy



Series: Femslash Reader inserts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slytherin Reader, protect pansy parkison godammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashfantasy/pseuds/femslashfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing up for Luna Lovegood turns out in your favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confident Confessions

You always felt trapped by your own family. Your pureblood family tree had made entirely sure that their, in their opinion quintessential views were ingrained in your head. Your family had a high place in the wizarding world so of course, from a young age your family pushed you to only make friends with other children of such place.   
Just to your luck you ended up in Slytherin. That’s how you ended up here, in between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. On the far side of Draco he was talking to Blaise and his two minions. You were all sitting by the black lake soaking up the last bit of sunshine the year had to offer. Pansy was chatting away and gossiping to you as you noded your head and made small sounds of agreement. You were pulled out of you haze by a sudden touch to your shoulder. It was Pansy “Are you okay (Y/N)?, you seem a little out of it today.” You gave her a small, reassuring smile and replied “Yeah I’m just a bit tired, you know” she nodded her head in understanding and went back to talking about events going on around the school.   
She wasn’t all that bad none of them really were they just tried their best to bend to their parent’s every whim because of the fear they were raised with. That is something you really wished people understood, especially Harry Potter he was nice and all but just couldn’t understand they didn’t have a choice. You then heard Goyle speak up as Luna Lovegood passed “Hey look it’s Loony Lovegood.” Draco stood up and followed them to begin to circle her. They were sneering and making fun of her. You began to get angry. Then a hand flew out from someone and knocked all the books she was holding to the ground.   
You suddenly yelled “Leave her alone!” everyone turned to you in surprise. You surprised yourself honestly. You were nervous “She’s not worth the time” you said watching them walk away. You helped Luna pick her books up and handed them to her. “You really didn’t need to do that” she said in her usual dreamy tone. “It was nothing” you murmured staring at the ground trying to avoid her. “Okay” she said skipping away. Your watched her hair twirl and bounce as she left. You had it bad. For awhile now you’ve had a crush on the whimsical Ravenclaw. You didn’t dare tell anyone in fear of them passing it onto your parents who would freak out. You sighed and went inside.   
*********************  
At dinner you couldn’t help but be distracted. You kept looking over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna with her smile and the way she held herself up against others was admirable. You looked down at your plate moving your food around with your fork. You quickly got up and left you decided to take a walk. What you didn’t notice was that Luna had seen you leave and followed you. You went what was considered comforting, the Thestral paddock.  
You knew you weren’t supposed to be in the Forbidden forest but you didn’t really care. When you were five you saw your uncle die and when you discovered the thestrals it was comforting it almost felt like having him back. You felt very tranquil as you pet the thestrals watching them with glee as they trotted around dipping their heads to be pet.   
“Did you know the thestrals can travel long distances without hardly flapping their wings” a dreamy voice said pulling you out of your dreamlike state and making you jump. “Sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you” Luna said walking up next to you. “Can you see them?” you asked avoiding her eyes once again. “Yeah I sometimes come out here to feed them” you nodded slowly not wanting to push her to talk about the topic that could be possibly emotional for her.  
“Y/N” she said hesitantly “I actually came out here to talk to you” you looked at her with a look telling her to continue. “I want to go on a date ” she said “with you” she finished. You looked at her speechless that she was so froward. Next it was your turn to be forward as you quickly took her cheeks in your hands and kissed her quickly. “I’ll assume that’s you agreeing?” Luna asked a bit of a smile forming. “Yeah” you nodding and giggling as you embraced your new found lover once again.


End file.
